Christmas with Sherlock
by CadensSanctuary
Summary: John sets to decorating the flat for Christmas. Sherlock's impossible, and infuriating and refuses to help, before finally giving in, and helping, which leads to- other... things. [Established relationship.] WARNING: BOYxBOY DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! DON'T FLAME!


Yet another wonderfully awful Christmas jumper, forced smiles, and presents exchanged. Sherlock huffed a sigh, and peered over his shoulder at John, who was humming some Christmas tune and decorating the little tree he had insisted they got for the flat. Sherlock rolled his eyes and looked back at the computer screen. Right. John had forbid him from looking into cases online as well. Something about it being the holidays and having a quiet vacation. It was all mundane, to Sherlock at the very least, the fluffy cuddling by the fire and watching bad Christmas movies, giving gifts and having parties. Sherlock never was too good at showing how he felt, or being your typical cuddly couple.

Yes, John and Sherlock were- in fact- a couple now. Sherlock had come back, after his faked death and ultimately defeating and destroying Jim Moriarty and his entire underground empire. Upon his arrival, John had punched him as hard as he could in the nose, effectively breaking it, before promptly pressing him into the wall and snogging him.

Sherlock smiled to himself at the memory, and John caught it, breaking into a smile as well.

"And what are you smiling about, Sherlock. You better not be planning an escape to do an investigation." John said, hanging up another glass ornament.

"Not at all, John. Just thinking back to when you broke my nose. It has not been the same since then, you know." Sherlock said, looking over his shoulder at John, before turning in the chair to face him.

"You deserved it. Letting me believe you were dead for three years." John said, turning back to the tree.

"Perhaps, but did you _have_ to break it?" Sherlock asked, before getting up and walking past John into the kitchen.

Sherlock set himself to make some tea, nonchalantly peeking over at John every so often, holding back the urge to chuckle at the fact that John was so short compared to the tree. After finishing making the tea, he made his own cup, before making John a cup and bringing it to him.

"It looks like you could use a bit of help." Sherlock commented, smirking slightly from behind his cup.

John huffed, looking at the little star in his hand, then up at the top of the tree, and finally over at Sherlock.

"Please, Sherlock. I know you don't decorate, but I can't… reach the top." He admitted, flushing pink slightly.

Sherlock smiled and placed his cup onto the desk beside him, before leaning closer to John and nuzzling his cold nose against John's cheek before pressing a quick kiss to it, and taking the star from him.

"Anything for my blogger." Sherlock said, leaning up to place the little gold star on top of the tree and turning to face John.

"What are your plans for this year's Christmas anyways?" Sherlock asked curiously.

John usually had some sort of Christmas party planned with all their friends and what not, and a big dinner. John smiled brightly at him before setting down his own teacup and moving closer, and slipping his arms around Sherlock's waist.

"This year, it's just you and I." John said, nuzzling against Sherlock's collarbone. "I know you don't really enjoy parties, so I thought it would be nice to just spend Christmas with each other." John said, looking up to meet his eyes.

"That sounds quite pleasant. Between your working and doing cases together, It's rarely just us. I've missed it." Sherlock admitted, leaning down to brush his lips along John's jaw line.

"I know, I've missed it too." John breathed, blushing at Sherlock's advances. "You know, it's just us right now, in case you haven't noticed." John said, tipping his head to the side, baring his neck further to Sherlock.

Sherlock hummed and pressed a few kisses slowly to the skin bared for him. "I know, and I plan to indulge in it while I am able." Sherlock murmured.

Sherlock's hands slipped around John's waist and pulled him flush against his chest, before slipping up the back of his jumper. John breathed a soft sigh and arched into him, his eyes fluttering closed. Sherlock nipped at the base of John's neck, leaving a few red marks, before pulling back, only to reconnect their lips slowly. Sherlock sucked in John's lower lip, dragging his teeth along it slowly, drawing a breathy moan from him. John's arms moved to slip around Sherlock's shoulders, before his fingers threaded into Sherlock's curls. Sherlock breathed a quiet sigh as John's fingers tugged gently at his hair, and he sucked slowly at John's pulse, sure to leave a dark hickey. John arched against him, hands tightening in Sherlock's hair as he let out a low moan. Sherlock grinned at this point and pulled back slowly, and motioned towards the couch in front of the fireplace.

John moved towards the couch, before snatching the front of Sherlock's deep purple button up and spinning them to shove him back, causing him to topple and land on his back on the couch, where John crawled over him, tugging off his jumper all the while. John moved to straddle Sherlock's hips, and lean down, once his jumper was off, to connect their lips hungrily. Sherlock's hands moved to unbutton John's shirt, tossing it to the floor, and running his hands over the warm expanse of flesh before him. John broke their kiss to trail kisses along Sherlock's jaw, down to his collarbone, sucking and biting at the flesh, pulling several husky moans from him. John's hands worked quickly to undo the buttons of Sherlock's shirt, pulling it off his shoulders and dropping it to the floor as well. He'd always loved that deep purpled shirt on Sherlock, but of course, he looked far better without it. John rolled his hips down against Sherlock's, grinning at the bulge there.

"So aroused already?" He breathed against Sherlock's neck.

Sherlock hummed, and rolled his hips up in response, "Very. It's those damned ugly Christmas jumpers. And you're wearing your red pants today." Sherlock grinned, his hands working the button of John's trousers.

John raised an eyebrow, "How on earth do you know what underwear I'm wearing, Sherlock?" John breathed, biting his lower lip as Sherlock's hands worked their way beneath his trousers, trying to work them down his hips.

"Easy. I've been tracking the way you lay out your clothes. You always wear the red pants on Mondays." Sherlock breathed, his pale blue eyes flicking up to meet John's.

John chuckled softly, and lifted his hips briefly to pull off his trousers and let them fall to the floor, leaving him in just his red underwear. Sherlock hummed lowly, his hand moving to palm his erection through those wonderful red underwear, pulling a husky moan from John.

"Sherlock…" He breathed, slowly pulling away and tugging at the button on Sherlock's trousers, "I refuse to be the only one in his underwear." He said lowly, "Off. Now." He demanded, his voice thick with his growing arousal.

Sherlock lifted his hips and quickly undid his trousers and pushed them off, kicking them off with his feet so they landed on the floor. John leaned down, running his hands up Sherlock's chest and neck, to thread once again in his hair. John brushed his lips against Sherlock's, flicking his tongue against them, before tugging at his lower lip teasingly. Sherlock breathed a quiet moan, his arms slipping around John's waist, pulling him down against him, before he rolled his hips up, grinding into John. John moaned deeply and connected their lips, his tongue pressing between Sherlock's lips and flicking against his own. John's hips rocked in time with Sherlock's, drawing out low moans from both of them.

Sherlock's hands slipped down the front of John's pants, slender fingers wrapping around the base of his erection, and pumping slowly, causing John's hips to buck slightly, as he let out a deep moan. John's hands ran down Sherlock's chest, memorizing each small dip and curve in the pale flesh, before he slipped off Sherlock's hips to kneel between Sherlock's opened thighs. Running his hands up Sherlock's inner thighs, he cupped his erection through his underwear, rubbing slowly, drawing out a loud moan from him.

"Do you- have any lube nearby?" he questioned looking around.

Sherlock shook his head, "You'll have to get the bottle from the bedroom." He breathed.

John sighed and got up slowly, before slipping from the couch to disappear into their shared bedroom. Not a moment later he returned to the living room, and taking his place back between Sherlock's thighs. John bit his lip, and tugged down Sherlock's underwear, pulling them off completely and tossing them to the floor.

"I've missed this. Far more than I should." John breathed, using the little tube of lube to slick his fingers, and rub one over Sherlock's entrance.

Sherlock squirmed a bit; panting softly, as John's finger teased him a bit before pressing inside, pulling a soft, drawn out moan from him. Thrusting his finger in and out slowly, until Sherlock was loosened up; he added a second finger, slowly stretching him further. John's fingers worked slowly, scissoring until he added a third and final finger, careful not to hurt him, though they'd done this plenty of times, it had been a while. Sherlock's head tossed back against the union jack pillow as John's fingers crooked, brushing against his prostate and sending jolts of pleasure through him.

"J-John damn it. Stop teasing. Please, John." Sherlock gasped, biting his lower lip and rocking his hips against John's fingers.

John breathed a quiet chuckle at Sherlock's impatience, taking the time to tease him a bit more, pressing his fingers deeper, and curling them the way Sherlock loved, before he finally pulled his fingers from Sherlock, and using the last of the little tube to slick his length, after pulling his red underwear off. John leaned in and connected their lips slowly, using his hands to guide the tip of his arousal to Sherlock's entrance. Sherlock's arms wrapped around John's shoulders, pulling him closer as he returned the kiss, moaning lowly into it as John began pushing forward slowly, stretching Sherlock open further. John's hands steadied himself on Sherlock's hips, as he pushed all the way inside, pausing to allow Sherlock time to adjust. Moaning lowly into John's mouth, Sherlock's nails dug into John's back slightly, careful of the scarring on his shoulder. John moaned breathlessly, and slowly pulled out before thrusting back in, and setting a slow, even pace. Sherlock rocked his hips in time with John's movements, breathing deep moans every so often.

"J-John.. /ah/ You need to- h..harder." Sherlock pleaded, burying his face into John's shoulder.

John nodded, and bit and nipped at the flesh of Sherlock's throat, rocking his hips faster, and a bit harder, breathing low moans against his skin. Sherlock's nails raked slowly down John's back, leaving angry red lines, causing John's hips to buck slightly and speed up. John lifted one of Sherlock's legs, pulling it over his shoulder, changing the angle as he thrusted a bit faster, panting heavily. Sweat rolled down John's face, and dripped off his nose, landing on Sherlock's sweat slicked skin.

"She-Sherlock, I'm close." John breathed, trailing hot, open mouthed kisses up Sherlock's neck to his lips.

Sherlock moaned loudly at the changed angle, his hips rocking faster against John's, as he tipped his head back, his hands clinging tightly to John. Sherlock panted heavily, pressing his sweaty face into John's neck and nodding, signaling he was close as well. John's hand slipped between them to wrap around Sherlock's length and pump in time with their motions, until Sherlock's back suddenly arched, and with a low cry of John's name, he came across their stomachs. As Sherlock came, tightening impossibly around John and ultimately bringing him to his own climax with a deep moan. John collapsed against Sherlock's chest, panting heavily, and nuzzling his face into Sherlock's neck tiredly. Sherlock went practically boneless against the couch, his arms loosely hugging around John's middle, keeping him close.

After several long minutely of silence, except for the sound of their breath and the crackle of the dying fire. John chuckled softly, and nuzzled his nose into Sherlock's neck.

"I'm taking the day off tomorrow. It's been too long since it was just you and I." he breathed, lifting his head long enough to meet Sherlock's eyes.

"Oh don't get all sentimental and all." Sherlock rolled his eyes, huffing quietly, "I think I'd like that though. Just you and I." Sherlock smiled slowly, leaning up to kiss John's lips briefly.

John laughed again and returned the kiss, before snuggling back down on top of Sherlock, who smiled, and pressed his nose to John's hair. After a few more moments, John sat up, straddling Sherlock's hips.

"We should clean up.. and go to bed.." John said, smiling lightly, "You can help me tomorrow by finishing decorating." He murmured.

Sherlock made a bit of a face at the mention of decorating, but the face faded into a crooked, Sherlock-esque smile, and he nodded.

John slowly lifted himself from Sherlock's lap, and got off the couch to grab their discarded clothing and bring it to the washroom, before returning, still in the nude to put out the fire and turn off the Christmas tree. Sherlock bit his lip watching as John moved about, naked, before getting up and stretching, and disappearing into the washroom. It wasn't long before John followed him in, and they shared a quick shower together, before heading to bed. John slipped beneath the covers and Sherlock followed, instantly puling John to himself. John laughed quietly, and pressed himself closer, content to just be close.

"Sleep well, Sherlock." John murmured.

Sherlock breathed a small laugh, "You know I don't really sleep. But I'll try for you, John." Sherlock said, rubbing his hand through John's hair.

John hummed, and wiggled closer, "Sherlock, I love you. I'm glad I'm the only one who gets to see this side of you. Sherlock with no walls to hide behind." John breathed, nuzzling under Sherlock's chin.

Sherlock smiled, "I love you too, John. Sleep well." He said, closing his eyes and humming quietly.

It wasn't much longer until John fell asleep in Sherlock's arms, his face pressed against Sherlock's chest, where his heart beat steadily beneath his ear, lulling him into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
